


You Belong to Me

by Brookeks



Series: ColdFlashWeek 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2017A, Day 1: Jealousy/Protectiveness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Barry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/pseuds/Brookeks
Summary: Len keeps hanging out with his ex-love interest and ex-almost-girlfriend, and Barry does not like it. So it’s time to show Len what he’s missing on and who he really belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for ColdFlashWeek 2017 A, Day 1: Jealousy/Protectiveness. I used it as an excuse to write some smut. Enjoy, folks, and I hope you’ll like it!

 

Barry was furious.

It was Sunday evening, nine o’clock. It was supposed to be a nice evening, a nice evening he could have spent with his boyfriend, cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie and munching some popcorn. They could have cooked together, made a nice dinner, and then later could’ve taken a bath together.

Literally anything would have been better than how things were now.

Len had gone out again, meeting with Sara. Sure, they were just friends, Barry knew that. Barry also knew Len cared about him, deeply, and he knew well enough that Len would never cheat on him.

But he also knew that between Sara and Len, there was chemistry. They got along so well, and Barry knew that if they had spent more time together on Waverider, if Len hadn’t sacrificed himself and he hadn’t been returned to his original timeline, things could have turned out quite differently. For Len and Sara, and especially for Barry and Len.

After Len had been back in Central City – and Barry almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he had seen him (while he was stealing some paintings in a small art gallery near Keystone) and realized it was really him – they had started to get along better. Len had helped Team Flash occasionally when there was trouble with the mob or a too powerful meta, and eventually, they had started hanging out together in their free time. Len had changed over the time he spent with the Legends. Barry had always known there was good in Captain Cold, no matter how cold-hearted he pretended to be. And his time with the Legends, and his ultimate sacrifice, only proved Barry’s theory.

The hanging out had soon become more and more frequent, and at one point, Barry hadn’t been able to stay away from him. He had first thought that no relationship would ever come out of this, because why should Captain Cold return his feelings? But when Len had kissed him after a date (and after Len had had to explain to him that yes, this was a date, and he hadn’t been inviting him for dinner for no reason), they had decided to try this new thing out – a relationship.

Barry knew Len loved him. He hadn’t said those three little words yet, unlike Barry who had blurted them out one night when they had been snuggling on the couch, watching _Begin Again_ , much to Len’s despair. Len had fallen completely silent but the expression he had worn in this moment as if Barry was his world, the center of everything, he just knew Len did love him, too, just couldn’t say it yet.

Yet now, he was out again, without him, going to several bars of Central City’s nightlife. With Sara Lance. It was the third time so far within the past week.

The Legends had made a stop in Central City in 2017 because something had to be fixed on the Waverider, and the crew had insisted they deserved a break. Cisco had been working all week on the time ship with the excitement of a little child on Christmas. Len had seen Mick again since Len, unlike his best friend, had decided to stay behind and not join them again on their missions and only be on call for the Legends in case they needed backup, and finally, Barry had been introduced to Mick as Len’s boyfriend – which had been weird and funny at the same time. Mick had threatened Barry a little, but not as much as he had expected. It was confusingly easy to get along with him.

Not that Barry didn’t like Sara. He did, he really did. It was just that he hated how she kept looking at his boyfriend as if she wanted him to undress on the spot and have a bite of him for herself.

And now Len was out with her, in God knows how many bars now, drinking and doing God knows what.

Barry wasn’t a jealous person per se. Except for when it came to his boyfriend.

Currently, Barry was sitting on the couch in Len’s apartment, in the dark. He had let himself in – and honestly, Len shouldn’t have shown him how to pick locks if he wanted to prevent something like this to happen – and was now waiting for his boyfriend to return, although he grew more impatient with every minute that passed. He was still debating on whether he shouldn’t just run out and look in every bar in Central City to see if he could find them when he heard the key in the lock turn and the door open.

He could pinpoint the exact moment Len realized he wasn’t alone in his apartment. In less than a second, he had pulled his cold gun out, powered it up, and pointed it straight at Barry. It took him another three seconds to realize who was sitting in front of him and to power the gun down again.

Barry didn’t flinch. “Hey, Len,” he said, and his voice was calm, although he could immediately feel the jealousy and anger bubble up within him.

“Hey, Scarlet,” Len’s smooth voice greeted him as he stepped inside, putting the cold gun in its holster again, and brushing the raindrops off his coat. “Did you miss me already? I wasn’t out that long. Besides, we saw each other merely hours ago.” He sounded slightly amused, didn’t realize what really bothered Barry about this situation. “I’m glad, though, me showing you the Petty Criminal 101 did pay off.”

Len finally put on the lights, hung up his coat on the coat rack and kicked off his boots. Barry made a point of staying on the couch and staring at him and waited until Len came over. “How was your evening?”

He still didn’t move from the couch. “Fine.”

“Uh, a little grumpy, aren’t we?” Len sat down on the couch next to Barry, his expression open.

“No.” Barry crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Len sighed and put one arm across the backrest as if he wanted to pull Barry closer to him. “Okay, Scarlet, what’s up?”

“Nothing, Len, it’s … nothing.”

“Come on, kid, you’ve been acting weird all week. And now you’ve broken into my apartment for no apparent reason. Tell me. Please. What’s going on?”

Somehow, this statement made Barry even more furious. Maybe it was just the use of the word “kid”.

Barry kept staring ahead, not quite looking at anything. “Do you care about her more? Than about me?”

“What – is this about me hanging out with Sara?”

Barry didn’t bother to answer, but instead fixed his eyes on Franz Marc’s Little Blue Horse (which Barry knew was an original. Every piece of art Len had on display in his apartment was.)

“Wait, Barry – are you jealous of her?”

“No.”

And Len started laughing, loud and clear and honest, a warm, soft sound Barry loved so much. Only he didn’t when Len was making fun of him. “It’s not funny, Len.”

He stopped instantly. “No, you’re right, it’s not,” he said, a little softer this time. “But trust me. There’s no reason for you to be jealous of her. There’s nothing going between Sara and me. Besides, she has that lady friend she still has a crush on.”

“You could say that now, but how should I know you’re saying the truth?”

In an instant, Len’s face closed off and his expression went hard. “Don’t you trust me?”

Barry sighed. “Of course I do. It’s just … you’ve been out with her several times in only one week. And I know you guys have kind of been an item, or at least nearly been an item before the Oculus. I mean, she kissed you right before you sacrificed yourself. And I’m just … I don’t wanna lose you. Not so soon in our relationship. I don’t want to lose you at all.” He had grown more silent towards the end until the last words were merely a whisper.

Len’s features softened, and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Barry’s forehead. “You won’t lose me. Gosh, Barry, I get the chance to hold The Flash in my arms every night of the week. And I don’t intend to ever let you go again. We belong together, fitting so well. Ice and lightning, could there possibly be a better match? I think not.” He fondled through Barry’s hair, and Barry leaned into the touch. “You belong to me, as well as I belong to you.”

Those words seemed to shift something in Barry, and in an instant, he could feel the familiar heat rising inside of, the urge to claim what was his. “That’s right,” he gritted out, “you belong to me.” He surged forward, his hands cupping Len’s cheeks, and crushed their mouths together in a hard and searing kiss. “You belong to me.”

He could tell Len was surprised by his sudden boldness, but he went along with it. Immediately, his hands found Barry’s waist, and Barry pushed forward until he had his boyfriend pressed into the couch, straddling his lap. With his tongue, he nipped at Len’s lip, asking for entrance which was granted him immediately. He kissed him harder, and his hands wandered down, down Len’s sides until he found the hem of his shirt and pushed it over his head, only breaking the connection for a second before he resumed the kiss, all tongue and teeth.

“Jesus, Barry, slow down,” Len chuckled.

“No.” He bit down on Len’s bottom lip before he wandered down to his neck to the spot where he knew Len was the most sensitive, where he sucked so hard he knew it must leave a bruise. A quiet moan escaped Len’s mouth, and Barry smiled wickedly. “You belong to me. And I’m gonna make sure you’ll never forget that.”

“God, Barry.”

Barry knew Len was as turned on as he was, their growing erections pressing together. Barry wanted to rock his hips forward, feel the friction, but he told himself to wait. Not now. This would be too ordinary, something every lover could do. No. He’d show Len how special he was, and why he was the only one good enough. “I’m gonna spoil you for everybody else.”

“God, yes, Scarlet, please.”

He wandered downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on Len’s chest and stomach until he reached his lower belly. As fast as only he could, he opened Len’s belt buckle and fly, and yanked his jeans downwards. Len was already completely hard, a drop of precum at the tip.

Barry lowered his face and only took Len’s head in his mouth, just flicking his tongue a little, licking and swallowing the precum. Slowly, and never breaking his eye contact, he lowered his head, took him in deeper, deeper, until he swallowed him whole, completely down in his throat. Equally slow, he raised his head again, sucking and licking the underside of Len’s cock all the while.

“God, Scarlet, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Len groaned.

Barry sucked up to the tip and let go of Len with a plop. “I thought you liked it slow.”

Len groaned again. “Sure I do. Guess this is all my fault, right?”

“Totally.” Barry lowered his head again, but this time picked up in his speed. He took Len all the way in, sucked him off, harder and harder with each single thrust down. Len let out the most obscene moans Barry had ever heard him make every time his head hit the back of Barry’s throat. His hands had wandered from Barry’s cheeks to his head where he pulled at his hair, which Barry knew was to keep himself from pushing Barry’s head down.

Barry’s own jeans grew tighter with every second, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself. But his mission wasn’t accomplished yet.

With a fast thrust, he deepthroated Len again, but this time, he concentrated on his throat, let it vibrate and coaxed a small shout of Len. And yet again, he stopped and sat upright, smiling at his boyfriend. Len looked completely debauched already, panting with a slight flush to his cheeks. But he wasn’t there yet, not quite.

“Scarlet, if you stop now, I swear …” Len growled.

“You swear what, Captain Cold?” Barry answered cockily and smirked up at him. But he didn’t give Len a chance to answer. Instead, he grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, threw him over his shoulder in fireman-carry and flashed them both to the bedroom. Quickly, he got rid of Len’s pants that were still around his ankles and of his own clothes and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the nightstand next to Len’s king sized bed.

“We’re far from done yet, darling.”

He stared down at Len, who lay in front of him on the mattress, with his legs spread as if he instantly knew what Barry wanted to do.

“Please, Barry,” Len whispered, and he stared up at him with such lust in his eyes Barry thought of just fucking him right there. But he still had a plan. And that plan involved wrecking Len in the most beautiful way.

“First, I’m going to finger you,” he said while he already opened the bottle of lube and coated his index and middle finger generously. “Hard, and deep.” He cupped Len’s balls, then slowly wandered downwards until he found the entrance. He let his index slowly circle along the rim, pressing a little but not yet pressing inside, causing Len to whimper quietly. Then finally he pushed inside, first one finger, just the first knuckle before he went deeper and deeper. He began thrusting, pumping into Len, slowly at first. He himself equally loved and hated the torturous pace Len liked to set usually, and he knew Len felt the same about it.

After a few thrusts, he added a second finger. Len hissed at the burn, but Barry knew it was out of pleasure and not pain. He kept going until he found his prostate. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out again before he snapped them in again, this time faster and harder than before. Len’s lips formed a round o, his eyes going wide. Barry repeated his motion, pulling his fingers out slow, so slow, before he snapped them right back in. Three more thrusts before Len grabbed his biceps as if he needed leverage, gripping tight.

“Barry,” he mouthed. His pupils were so blown already, the blue almost completely displaced by the black of his pupils.

 Carefully, Barry scissored his fingers open, stretching Len. “Yes?” He pulled out again, and this time, he added a third finger.

“Barry, please, I’m ready.”

“Not quite yet. I’m not done yet with my fingers.” He thrust in again, stroking Len’s prostate, and started to vibrate his fingers. Len let out several shouts of pleasure.

“Barry, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“Please – please fuck me already,” he brought out.

“It’s that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, hard and fast?”

“Yes, God, _yes_.” Len moaned again as Barry thrust in hard and hit his prostate with more force than before. “I want your dick inside of me, and I want it _now_.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to moan because he felt as if he could come just from Len saying those words. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out, tore the condom open and rolled it over his cock. “Lift your hips for me.”

Len immediately complied, supporting his back with his hands. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Barry between them. Barry, on his part, led his cock to Len’s entrance, and slowly pushed inside. The moan escaping both of them was so loud the neighbors would complain about it if they hadn’t occasional very passionate, very loud sex as well.

“Fuck, yes, Scarlet,” Len groaned. “Come on, you know I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Barry asked and then snapped forward, causing Len to shout. “You sure you can take all of me?” He pulled back ever so slowly again, only to thrust forward hard again, this time hitting Len’s prostate.

“Fuck, Barry,” he panted, so out of breath, sounding so sinful.

Barry growled. “You belong to me. And only me.”

“That’s right, Scarlet. I’m yours. Only yours.”

“Only mine. That’s right.” He thrust back again, hard, over and over again. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the tight heat around him, Len splayed out in front of him, staring up at him with this heat in his eyes, his pupils so blown his eyes were nearly black.

He leaned forward, braced his elbows next to Len’s face and kissed him, hard and deep. At the same time, he increased the speed in his thrusts, harder and faster each time, hitting Len’s prostate over and over again, letting his cock vibrating.

It almost became too much, the sensations, Len, everything. Just when he thought both he and Len couldn’t take it anymore, he let his hands wander downwards, grabbed Len’s cock that had been untouched so far (save the blowjob) and gave it a few swift strokes. And Len yelled as he came, spilling all over Barry’s hand. Barry moaned, and his orgasm followed him right after, rolling over him and crashing like a wave, leaving him debauched and panting, white noise filling his head. He rode out his aftershocks before he finally pulled out, flashed around the room to dispose the condom and wipe both of them clean of Len’s come before he let himself fall onto the bed next to his lover.

They both needed a moment until their panting had stopped and their heart rate had normalized again.

“Wow, Scarlet, I should make you jealous more often.” Len leaned on his side, braced on his forearm and stared into Barry’s eyes. “Although I believe we have settled now that I’m only yours. So there’s no need to get jealous. Not over Sara, or Mick, or anyone. You’re the only one.”

“I better be,” Barry growled, but he could feel the familiar warmth spread in his chest he long since had connected to Len and his feelings for the other man.

Len’s eyes grew soft, and the corners of his lips twitched up into a real smile. “You are.” He pulled Barry towards him, and Barry placed his head on Len’s chest. They snuggled for a while, none of them saying a word, but enjoying the blissful aftermath.

After a while, just when Barry was on the edges of sleep, Len broke the silence. “Barry Allen,” he said in a husky voice, stroking his hair slowly. “I love you.”

Barry’s head snatched up, and he stared into the eyes of his boyfriend. The blue was so intense, so full of love and awe, and his expression so soft, Barry felt once again crushed by his own feelings.

Len loved him, and Barry loved him. More than anything in this world.

“I love you. I should have told you sooner, I just couldn’t. But Barry, you’re my world. I don’t know what I’d be without you. Probably still the same old crook before I left with Hunter and the others. Probably worse. But you, Barry … you make me hope for things I never dared to hope for before. You make me want to be better, to be a better person. And I think I can be one, thanks to you. I love you, Barry Allen. Only you. I know I don’t deserve you in the least, but I want you anyway. I will never let you go, ever again. You’re mine now. And I’m yours.”

And the tears fell down Barry’s cheeks before he could stop them. But there were tears of joy that this gorgeous, gorgeous man, loved him the same way Barry loved him. He hadn’t thought that those three little words would matter so much to him, but apparently, they did.

“I love you too, Len,” he finally brought out. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and snuggled closer to Len, let his head rest against his chest once more.

“I know. And I love you. And I always will. Never ever doubt that.”

 

*** THE END ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> The painting Len has hanging in his apartment, [Franz Marc’s Little Blue Horse](http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c3/7f/12/c37f121ce6748f8f72acfba7bb4ff333.jpg), has always been one of my favourites, even as a child. Anyways, I hope you liked what I did of today’s prompt, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.itsbrookeks.tumblr.com)! ♥


End file.
